


An Apple

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: It's all about the apple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> March 11th is Johnny Appleseed Day

Stiles had been planning for this day for almost a year. Not, that the pack or his dad would appreciate all the hard work he put in this venture, but he was proud of himself.

The first thing to do was set the atmosphere. A small pot of apple juice, a stick of cinnamon, and a dash of vanilla warming on the stove for aroma. 

He had to wonder why Johnny Appleseed Day was in March, instead of September or October, but whatever. It was in March and he wanted to celebrate the man who planted over 1,000 acres of apple trees!

Okay, so he couldn't get his hands on any apples from the original orchard, thank you, government and uptight old ladies for destroying the trees. Prohibition certainly kept the evil drink out of the hands of men, not.

What he could, and did, do was make true apple cider. He has been fermenting his current batch for nine months. 

He bake an apple cake, and cooked up some apple sage pork chops, but those had more to do with apples, than the steadfast man he was celebrating. Of course, he probably never infused wolfsbane in his hooch, or maybe he did. There are no documents saying that there were or were not werewolves in the area. Hell, the man himself might have been a werewolf.

Whatever, so beyond the point. The point was his dad and Pack would come and celebrate this day with him. They could be happy, or they could be roasted like pigs with an apple in their mouth.

~Fin~


End file.
